What The Hell
by AznCookiee
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has a super hot girlfriend, but what if she has another personality and is just having fun with him by making him go crazy? Will Natsu be able to save Lucy or will he lose her forever. I suck at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Rin here okay so...I had this great idea for a new story so I had to write it down before I lose it! so here it is!

**Natsu's POV**

Waking up in the middle of the night I looked at the clock. 1:36 a.m. She was gone. I knew where she had went. I felt empty. I sighed and looked at the blue cat that was sleeping on the couch. She knew it.

She knew it drove me to my limits when she does "that". She knows it drives me crazy seeing her with another. When she looks my way I always see a smirk. She was playing with me. I wish I knew she was trouble the first time I saw her, but I couldn't and that ended in me fall in love with her. She was so beautiful. Beautiful blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes that would suck you in if you looked to long. She had a body of a goddess she was everything to me, but she would always change when it comes to night time.

I don't know why she had pick me at first, but then I soon found out why. My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my story.

_**Flashback**_

It was a normal day in Magnolia Town..Well it was normal at the town..not a a certain guild. "FIGHT ME GRAY!" Natsu yelled. "BRING IT!" Gray shouted back. "Guys." Erza called. "A-Aye?!" They both squeaked and put their arms around each other. "Are you getting along?" Erza asked. "Aye!" They replied. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet both wonderful mages. Gray is a ice make mage and is Natsu's rival at everything, but they're really best friends. Erza is a requip mage and is a S-Class mage who may seem terrifying, but is really girly on the inside. And you all know Natsu Dragneel who is a Fire dragon slayer. It was just a normal day here at Fairy Tail to until the doors opened. "Mirajane! Erza! Juvia! Cana! Wendy! Lisanna!" Levy called. "Yeah?" They asked approaching her. "Meet my new best friend!" Levy exclaimed. They girls all circled around her so the guys couldn't see her. She's probably a bookworm like Levy they guys all though until..."Guys! Give her some space!" Levy shouted. They all dismissed from the circle revealing a girl who was like a goddess.

**Gray's POV**

At first I thought this girl would have been a bookworm like Levy since she's Levy's friend, but then the girls dismissed from the circle the girl was reveled to be a super hot chick who had blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes that were so beautiful and amazing body with a big bust like most of the girls in Fairy Tail. I noticed a lot of the guys had their mouths hanging open with drool and hearts in their eyes. I knew I had to get this girl first.

**Natsu's POV**

HOLY MAVIS! This chick was super hot like fire hot. I have to make her mine, but the other guys seem to have a eye for her to..I guess I have to fight for her then, and I'm going to win! "Um..H-Hello..My name is L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." She spoke very shyly. So cute.

**Lucy's POV**

Oh wow. This is Fairy Tail huh? Interesting there's a lot of cute boys. That guy with no shirt on is cute so it the pink haired guy. Pft. His hair is pink, but he's really hot...

**Normal POV**

Lucy walked up to Natsu and everyone was looking all of a sudden Lucy wraps her arms around Natsu and kisses him. Everyone was shocked. Natsu froze and looked as he was about to pass out. "I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Lucy asked breaking away from him. Natsu looked at her and nodded then he fell down. "Natsu!" Everyone yelled. He had fainted.

**2 Hours Later Natsu's POV**

I woke up with something heavy on me. I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted by blinding lights. After my eyes adjust I saw something blonde on top of me. I start to freak out. Suddenly the blonde thing mumbled something and start to move. "Morning Love." Lucy whispered in my ear. "L-Love?" I asked blushing. "Yes. You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend." Lucy told me. "Huh?" I asked giving her a confused look. She giggled. "Don't you remember?" Lucy asked me looking a bit sad. "I-I do!" I lied. She dried her tears and smiled. I sighed. "Why did you choose me?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. I got the girl I wanted yet I asked that. Lucy giggled. "Because I like you idiot." Lucy replied. "I heard you're a mage." Lucy said looking into my eyes. "Y-Yeah." I replied really wanting to punch myself. "What kind?" Lucy asked drawing circles on my chest with her index finger. "a fire dragon slayer." I told her not wanting her to stop. It felt really relaxing. "I see..that seems so amazing just like you." Lucy told me. "Yeah. Are you a mage?" I asked her. "yeah. I'm a celestial spirit mage." She replied smiling. "Celestial Spirit Mage?" I asked tilting my head. Lucy nodded. "What is that?" I asked. "I summon celestial spirits from a key." Lucy explained. "Really? That seems cool!" I exclaimed..She just giggled. I love the sound of her laugh and giggles. It's so relaxing. I slowly fell asleep. "I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy whispered with a smirk on her face. She got up and left to someone else's house.

So how did you guys like it? Please tell me I am really curious hahahah. Well I'll try my best to do two stories. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...last time I forgot to say I don't own Fairy Tail. So yeah...Also Lucy is not a slut,whore,or a bitch. I'll explain in this one.

**Lucy's POV**

Leaving Natsu in the infirmary made me feel kinda bad. I really do hate my other side...I don't want to play with Natsu but...she said it's the only way for me to be saved from _her_. I sighed as I walked to find a apartment to rent. It's so empty at night... _"Come on Lucy. Let me have fun tonight."_ a voice in my head spoke. "No." I replied. _"You're no fun."_ the voice responded. "Be quiet Lucia." I commanded. I heard a "tch" and then nothing. I sighed again. If you're wondering who Lucia is. I'll tell you. She said she was the part of me that wanted to be free and just have fun. My whole life I been living with my father who doesn't care much about me, but doesn't want me to leave the mansion. I was sick and tired of it. Always being alone and have no one to play with. So one day I went into the attic to explore. I accidentally knocked over a box.

_**Flashback **_**Normal POV**

"_Oh no! Papa will be angry...I should clean this mess up.." _A little blonde hair girl said. She was wearing a pink sundress. _"Huh? What's this?" _The little girlwas holding up a pink orb. _"It's so pretty." "Why thank you, You're not so bad yourself."_ the orb glowed. _"Huh? Who said that?!" _the little girl looks scared and looked around. _"I did silly." _the orb started float up. _"My name is Lucia. What's your name?" "My name is Lucy"_ Lucy told her. _"Why are you stuck in that ball?" _Lucy asked. Lucia giggled. _"Because I was put in it by a evil man. Who said I was a threat to all men." _Lucia explained. _"Why are you a threat to men?" _Lucy asked. _"Why don't you open me up and see?" _Lucia asked. Lucy twisted the orb and all of a sudden a black smoke came out and entered Lucy.

_**End of Flashback **_**Lucy's POV**

So that was what happen. Lucia was my friend from all those time. She was the one who told me to escape from papa. When I asked her how to get her out of my body. She told me that someone that was suppose to be my true love will have to be jealous and want to kill anyone who touches you. I still haven't figure out who that person is, but I do remember my first love, but he moved when I was 3 so I don't remember him much. I just remember he always cared about his friends. I smiled just thinking about him.

**Natsu's POV**

I was walking to the guild and was thinking really hard. It's been 2 months now since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and I haven't let her meet much of the guys since I would always bring her on a mission before she could even meet any of my the guys. I only let her talk with the girls, but she seems to really want to meet everyone else. I don't want her to meet any other guys because...well...I'm really jealous. I can see the way they look at her, but maybe she won't leave me..I'll let her meet Gray.

**Normal POV**

"Morning everyone!" Natsu greeted. People greeted him back. "Hey Natsu. Where's Lucy?" Erza asked approaching him. "Oh. I haven't seen her." He replied. "Natsu!" someone yelled and jumped on his back. "Huh? Who is this?" Natsu asked and turned around. "You're so mean Natsu." Lucy replied. "Can you get off?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and got off. "Um...Say Luce..Since i'm you're boyfriend want to go hang out with me and Gray?" Natsu asked. "Sure! I love to." Lucy replied happily. "Okay meet us at the giant cherry blossom tree at the north side." Natsu instructed. Lucy nodded.

**At the Tree**

"Where is she?" Natsu asked. "Just be patient." Gray told him. "Coming!" Lucy called. "Hey. I'm Gray" Gray greeted . "Hey. I'm Lucy." Lucy replied then her eyes changed from a chocolate to a dull brown. Lucy blushed and Gray noticed and blushed as well. All of a sudden Lucy kissed Gray. "WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "EH?!" Gray shouted.

Okay so I know this one is short as well, but it's because I want this to be a cliffhanger hahahah. Any review and tell me how it is xD


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Thank for the reviews I love them :D

nicky ( I hope you don't mind me calling you that) - I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I didn't say anything about karen in this story. The girl in the story is name Lucia not karen. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but i'm not trying to be rude, but I really do appreciate that you review and thank you.

**Natsu's POV**

What the hell! My girlfriend is kissing my best friend in front of me! WHAT THE FUCK! I pulled Lucy away from Gray and we went to her house. I was so mad. Why did she do that? "Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG?! IS SHE FUCKEN KIDDING ME? I turned around to meet her chocolate eyes that looked sad. "Just...don't do that anymore." I mumbled. "What?" She asked looking confused, but so cute. I pulled her in a tight hug. "Please..don't kiss anyone anymore." I told her. She stayed silent and we were like this for a long time.

**Next Day (Natsu's POV)**

The next day when I arrived and opened the guild door I was furious. Lucy was sitting with Loke! The biggest playboy! I stormed over to them. Lucy seemed to have noticed me and smiled. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted. "Sup Natsu." Loke greeted as well. I pretend to smile and did a man hug with Loke. "Don't you dare touch a finger on her." I threaten in a low whisper. He seemed to have got the message and told Lucy he had to go and ran off. I smirked. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "I pulled Lucy outside to the back. "Natsu..You're hurting me..." Lucy said trying to free her wrist. I just gripped on tighter. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. I finally let go and turned around. I see her rubbing her wrist. "Why were you with him?!" I asked. "He just wanted to say hi." Lucy explain. "Do you not know he's the biggest playboy?!" I yelled. "I would know if you let me go to the guild and let me at least talk to people!" Lucy shouted. "Fine..." I gave up.

**3 Weeks Later (Normal POV)**

"Please...Stay with me.." Natsu said on his knees begging. "Ugh. This is the third time you asked this!" Lucy yelled. "Please..." Natsu looked as he was about to cry. Natsu then bought out a a rose. "hmm...okay!" Lucy exclaimed and jumped on him knocking him down.

**Next Day**

"Hey Natsu look." Loke told him to turn around. When he did he saw Lucy sitting with Gray. Lucy seems to noticed his look and smirk. Natsu noticed this smirk got angry and stormed off. "O-oi Natsu!" Loke called after him. "Leave me alone." Natsu whispered.

**On That Day at Lucy's House**

"Why did you do that?!" Natsu yelled. "Why should you care?" Lucy shouted. "Because i'm your boyfriend!" Natsu shouted. "Well maybe we should break up!" Lucy said tears coming down her face. "Why should we?" Natsu asked their voice going back to normal. "You don't even listen to me and on dates you make me wait for more than 2 hours!" Lucy explained. Natsu looked shocked. "Well you always hang around guys and you know I hate it!" Natsu raised his voice. "Well...I don't care anymore!" Lucy shouted. "What?" Natsu asked. "I don't care anymore! I don't care if you hate me or love me! We're over!" Lucy roared. Lucy then stormed out. "But...I can't stop loving you...and I can't hate you.." Natsu whispered and fell to his knees crying.

**Lucy's POV**

"Why did you do that Lucia?" I asked. _"It's for your own good!" _Lucia shouted. "But he loved me..and I loved him." I whispered. "I thought I only had to get the person I love jealous and that will make us separated." _"Yes, but I want to make sure he really loves you. If he does he'll try to get you back." _Lucia explained. I sighed. I really do love him. Lucia been in control most of the time. Only when i'm with Natsu will she let me be me.

**5 Days Later (Natsu's POV)**

It's been 5 days since our break up. I can't get over it. I miss her..Her wonder vanilla scent with a mix of strawberries. Her beautiful blonde hair. Her chocolate brown eyes..wait..now I think about it. When she was with another guy her eyes would be a plain dull brown. Hmm...Something's strange...maybe I should find out...What if Lucy's being controlled?! I have to save her!

**To the Girls**

"So Lucy..What happened between you and Natsu?" Mirajane asked all the girls started to surround her. "Nothing." Lucy replied. "Come on Lucy tell us." Levy begged. Lucy shook her head. "Then tell us did you or he decided to break up" Juvia told her. Lucy shook her head again. "Tell us Lucy." Erza demanded. "Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted and ran out the door. "Look what you did Erza." Cana broke the silence.

**The Boys**

"Natsu. What happened man? How can you let a hot girl like Lucy get away?" Loke asked. "Shut up." Natsu replied. "Tells us Natsu. How did you mess this up?" Gray asked. "Shut up and leave me alone." Natsu growled. "Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled. All the boys looked over to the girls to see Lucy run out. Natsu took this chance to sneak off.

**Lucy (Natsu's POV)**

"Look at what they're doing to me Lucia." Lucy whined. _"Suck it up Lucy." _Lucia demanded. Who is this Lucia? Where is she? "Don't be mean to me. I just want you out of me." Lucy explained. Out of me? "I can only see you when I look in a mirror and you want me to see you. Like now." Lucy said looking into a shop window. A reflection of a girl around Erza age showed up. She had long curly blonde hair that drops to her hips with one pink streak across her bangs that swiped to the right. She had dull brown eyes, and she wore a pink sundress that reached above her knees. That's Lucia?! She's so pretty...but Lucy still tops her. "I still love Natsu...It seems like I knew him for a long time, but I forgot about him." Lucy told her. "Tch. If he still loves you he'll come to you." Lucia replied. "But you broke up with him! Not me." Lucy explained. "Yeah? So what?" Lucia asked. "That means i'm still with Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. I decided I should show myself. So I jumped out only to get kick in the face.

**Lucy's POV**

Something just popped out so I kicked it. I decided to see what or who it was and it was...Natsu! Oh Marvis! What if I killed him! Maybe I should check to see if his heart is still beating. Yeah...just grab his wrist and check for a pulse. Hmm...can't find it...almost...Found it! He's still alive! "Ugh..." Natsu moaned. "Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry Natsu. I didn't know it was you." I was talking at a very high speed that I didn't know I could do. "Huh? Oh Hey Luce!" Natsu exclaimed smiling his signature grin. I just couldn't help but smile back. "So..Who is this Lucia?"

* * *

Okay...so I know it was rushed and I jumped all over the place, but i'm busy and I want you guys to have this one before like...next week because well..I won't be posting another until next week is over. So yeah. Please review and tell me how I did. I kinda like this idea, but I think I just suck at typing it out so please help me out with that and thank you for reading and i'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Bye!


End file.
